Blog użytkownika:Shockwawe/Recenzja i omówienie sezonu 8 PnP.
Witam wszystkich. Sporo się rozpisze :P Niedawno zakończył się ósmy i przed ostatni sezon Pory na Przygodę! Był on krótszy od poprzednich sezonów, mając tylko 28 odcinków. Osobiście ten sezon był bardzo dobry, były może tylko dwie filerowe odcinki i to tyle, mieliśmy również dwie świetne mniserie - Islands i Elements. Powróciło wiele postaci których dawno nie widzieliśmy, jak np. Trawiasty mag, Jaremein czy Słodziak. Ale czas przejść do konkretów: *Twórcy uznali że czas wreszcie wyjaśnić wiele niewyjaśnionych wątków, i tak, po tym sezonie wiele wątków został zakończone. Wreszcie dowiedzieliśmy się co się stało z ludźmi i kim jest mama Finna! Wiemy jak potoczył się plan Patrycji odnośnie żywiołów i jak się skończył. Działania dłoni alternatywnego Króla Złego po jej trafieniu do Ooo również nie są dla nas tajemnicą. Sam sezon rozpoczął chyba tylko dwa nowe wątki o których będzie później. *Rozwój postaci był w tym sezonie wręcz wyśmienity. Finn bardzo dorósł, to już nie chłopak z nadpobudliwością lecz prawdziwy, wielki bohater krainy Ooo. Bardzo podobały mi się jego reakcje na różne wydarzenia. Kiedy niedoświadczony Fern zaczął sprawiać kłopoty, ten spokojnie go przyjął i pozwolił mu mieszkać na szczycie domku na drzewie. Gdy trzeba było odczarować Ooo spod wpływów żywiołów szybko uzmysłowił sobie że niewrażliwość KGK na moc żywiołów może uratować Ooo. Kiedy Jake został przywrócony do swojej naturalnej formy, od razu go zaakceptował i powiedział że jest jego najlepszym bratem. Inne postacie również nabrały charakteru. Lodowy Król jest gotów poświęcić się dla swoich przyjaciół, ale z drugiej strony oczekuje szacunku dla swojej osoby i woli pozostać Lodowym Król niż stać się ponownie Szymonem. Królewna Balonowa musi sobie radzić z swoją nową mocą, a jej podani bardzo jej potrzebują. Jak zmiana jej charakteru z miniseri Elements wpłynie na jej stosunki z obywatelami słodkiego królestwa ? Mam nadzieje wkrótce się dowiedzieć. No i został jeszcze Słodziak. Wiele osób zawsze myślało że chłopak jest tylko naczyniem, tykającą bombą która uwolni najgorsze zło. Ale tak się nie stało. Słodziak odrzucił propozycję dołączenia do Złego i zniszczył jego rękę (choć tu jest wiele teorii, czy aby napewno zrobił to z własnej woli). *I teraz czas na chyba najważniejszą postać tego sezonu, Ferna. Fern to istota która powstała z połączenia miecza traw i Finno miecza. Od samego początku miałem wobec niego złe przeczucia, miał wielką moc i był dość bezwzględny. Gdy szedł do domu trawiastego czarodzieja zniszczył wszystkich jego obrońców i gdyby nie Jake to możliwe że mógłby nawet zabić samego czarodzieja. Ale mimo wszystko go polubiłem, bo liczyłem że się zmienia i będzie w przyszłości odgrywać dużą role, ale się myliłem. Fern kończy swoją historie dosyć żałośnie, zniszczony przez osobę która od początku najbardziej mu ufała i dała szanse na lepsze życie. Finn był zmuszony to zrobić, działa w samoobronie. Co mi się nie podobało *Niesatysfakcjonujące zakończenia. Ten punkt będzie bardzo subiektywny i masz pełne prawo się z nim nie zgadzać. No ale zacznijmy. 1. Historia Ferna - pisałem już u góry jak ona wyglądała, ale nie napisałem co sam o niej sądzę. Było głupie. Fern był postacią z ogromnym potencjałem, mógł np. zostać u boku bohaterów jako sojusznik na ostatni sezon, było bardzo dużo opcji, ale nie, zniszczyli go już po jednym sezonie. No tak, jego oko się rusza na koniec Three Bucktes ale to już oko trawiastego demona, nie Ferna. 2. Zmiana kształtu Jake'a - czy wszystko zawsze musi być w statusie Qwo ? Rozumiem że fanom mogła się nie spodobać nowa forma Jake'a ale przywracając go do normalnego wyglądu już po jednym odcinku no to lekka przesada. Nawet Finn chodził bez dłoni przez jakieś cztery odcinki w szóstym sezonie. 3. Los Słodziaka - nie ukrywam, Król Zły jest moją ulubioną postacią. Bardzo czekałem na odcinek Whispers, był zapowiadany jako wielki powrót Złego, bo od ponad 3 prawdziwych lat jest on w ciele Słodziaka. Tylko wyobraźcie sobie mój zawód i frustracje gdy na końcu odcinka okazało się Słodziak nie stanie się złym, a nawet zniszczy jego dłoń. Powstała naprawdę masa teorii odnośnie tego odcinka i mam wrażenie że to nie jest koniec Złego. *Rzadkie emitowanie odcinków. Jest to oskarżenie w stronę stacji telewizyjnej Cartoon Netwrok, a nie w sam serial. Zauważyłem że sposób emitowania odcinków PnP w czasie premiery mocno się zmienił. Odcinki były emitowane podczas tzw. AdventutreBomB. Są to wydarzenia podczas których, przez pięć dni codziennie są emitowane dwa lub jeden odcinek PnP. W tym sezonie były aż 4 ATBomb i pomyślicie sobie "co w tym złego ? przecież mamy pięć dni odcinków bez przerwy!". Muszę wam coś wam uświadomić. Cartoon Network od dawana nie faworyzuje już PnP, a nawet traktuję je jako piąte koło u wozu. Wydawanie pięciu odcinków raz na 2-3 miesiące jest dla nich bardzo wygodne, bo mogą dzięki temu przyciągać uwagę widzów na bardzo głupie bajki, typu Młodzi tytani akcja czy Wujcio dobra rada. Taką samą taktykę obrali przeciwko Stevnowi Univers. Mam nadzieję że chociaż dziewiąty sezon będzie emitowany normalnie, czyli co tydzień jeden odcinek. Przewidywania w stronę 9 sezonu PnP i otwarte wątki Za parę miesięcy zacznie się już ostatni, dziewiąty sezon PnP. Będzie on znacznie krótszy nie wszystkie poprzednie, zawierając prawdopodobnie tylko 16 odcinków. Już teraz możemy przypuszczać co może się stać. *Przybycie GOLBA - w odcinku Whispers, Król Zły wspomina że jest "ostatnim uczniem GOLBA". GOLB to istota o której tak naprawdę praktycznie nic nie wiemy. Pokazał się w odcinku Wśród poduszek, gdy Finn po śmierci w poduszkowym świecie odbił się od jego języka i wrócił do swojego świata. Później dowiadujemy się że w przeszłości zaatakował Marsa i zabrał z sobą żonę Magicznego Gościa, Margles. Magiczny Gość zażyczył sobie u Prismo, wszechmocnego mistrza życzeń, by ten przywrócił mu jego żonę, ale Prismo nie mógł tego zrobić. To oznacza że GOLB jest prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym stworzeniem w świecie PnP. W wspomnianym wcześniej odcinku, Whispers nawet Zły mówi że jest tylko uczniem GOLBA. Król Zły to jednostka kosmiczna, jest reinkarnacją Komety Zmian. On sam jest złem wcielonym którego jedynym celem jest zniszczenie życia, a teraz wiemy że nawet on ma kogoś ponad siebie. Czuję że GOLB nadchodzi i to on będzie ostatnim antagonistą serialu. *Wujek Gumbald - pojawia się w odcinku Three Bucktets zbierając szczątki Ferna. Gubmald pojawił się wcześniej w retrospekcji bananowego strażnika, z odcinka Cienka, żółta linia gdzie był pokazany jak więzieni w lochu Królewny Balonowej. Teraz jest wolny i możliwe żę szykuje rebelię przeciwko swojej krewnej. Choć osobiście uważam że będzie on raczej sprzymierzeńcem bohaterów przeciwko GOLBOWI. *Złe dłonie w każdym wymarzę - gdy w odcinku Przemiana, oderwana ręką Złego wpadała do portalu do wszystkich wymiarów wiele osób nie było pewnych czy dłoń żyje, ale po epizodzie Whispers wszystkie niepewności zostały rozwiane. Dłoń w Ooo żyła więc pozostałe też żyją. To stawia całe multiwersum w wielkim zagrożeniu i właściwie oznacza że Król Zły nigdy nie zostanie ostatecznie zniszczony bo biorąc pod uwagę że Multiwers nie ma granic to dłoń będzie się odradzać w każdym nowym wymiarze. Mam nadzieje że i ten wątek nie zostanie wyjaśniony. Ogólne podsumowanie Sezon był świetny, podobał mi znacznie bardziej niż poprzedni. Zwięzła fabuła, nowi bohaterowie, nowe wciągające przygody, właśnie tego oczekuje się od PnP, jednego z najlepszych seriali na CN. Jestem w smutny że seria się już kończy, ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Dziękuje wszystkim za przeczytanie tego wszystkiego, trochę na tym myślałem :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach